


Here With You

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: My rewrite of when Brooklyn made her reappearance in 2010.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Maxie Jones/Ethan Lovett
Comments: 2





	Here With You

Chapter One- oh no   
Johnny’s POV   
“Who is that?” Lovett asked me after the Italian beauty finished singing.  
“I have no idea...” I looked at her, she was beautiful.  
“Dante!” The woman shouts rushing off the stage and tightly embracing Dante Falconeri.  
“Brooke!” He broke into a smile, hugging her back just as tightly.  
“Brooklyn?” Maxie Jones wrinkled her nose, beer in hand.  
“What’s her backstory?” Ethan turned to Maxie.  
“Brooklyn is Tracy’s granddaughter, they disowned her. She’s trashy and nothing but trouble. If she gets in between Lulu and Dante then I’m kicking her ass.” Maxie glowers at the woman as she talked to us.  
“Brooklyn. Of course.” Lulu rolled her eyes as they broke apart.  
“I don’t understand why you hate me Lulu. If anyone deserved to be disowned it’s you, you broke up my uncles marriage and aborted his baby.” Brooklyn scoffed.  
“Can you stop acting crazy, Lulu.” Dante sighed.  
“Maybe you should go to the doctor and get something for that. Though I guess you would have to be crazy to be in a mental hospital.” She smirked.  
“Is she serious right now?” Maxie snapped, looking at Ethan and I.  
“Oh didn’t Lulu tell you she killed a man? Went completely psycho....though you pinned it on you’re boyfriend. Right?” Brooklyn said.  
“She has no fucking right.” I growled.  
“We need to get sis out of there, she’s choking.” Lovett looked at us.  
“You killed someone?” Dante scoffed, looking at her disgusted.  
“It wasn’t like that.” Lulu says, helplessly.  
“I can’t believe you. Murder is murder, you had an abortion. We cant move forward knowing how fucked up you are. You’re no better then you’re cousin. No wonder Michael is fucked up.” Dante said, right before Lulu punched him square in the jaw.


End file.
